Begin With A Dream
by GyuniKai7
Summary: EXO Couples. KaiDo HunHan TaoRis BaekYeol ChenMin SuLay. RnR please? CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Begin With A Dream

Author: Gyuni7

Cast: EXO

Pair: All EXO Official Pair

Support Cast: Akan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut (?)

Genre: Romance (maybe) ; Friendship

Rating: G

Length: Continue

Note: Annyeonghaseyo readersdeul! Author balik lagi bawa fanfic EXO xD tebak, ini FF Yaoi atau bukan? (Readers: Paling yaoi lagi thor :p) Ide untuk buat FF ini entah kenapa muncul karena aku lagi galau (?) yahh pokoknya begitu deh. Udah ah daripada kebanyakan bacot, mending langsung aja. Happy reading! :D

Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Entah kenapa mimpi itu terus menghantuiku. Sehingga membuatku takut untuk tidur. Takut akan bertemu dengan mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Dalam mimpi itu, aku seperti melihat seseorang, yang aku tidak tahu siapa, meninggal di-pangkuanku. Perkataannya sebelum meninggal, dan dibalas olehku juga di mimpi itu, menggambarkan bahwa kami ini sepasang kekasih.

"Kyungsoo-ah, mimpi buruk lagi, ne?"tanya Suho hyung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingku

"Ne hyung, mimpi itu terus menghantuiku,"jawabku pelan

"Mungkin, mimpi itu membawa suatu pertanda untukmu?"

"Mollayo, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan namja yang ada dimimpi-ku itu hyung,"kataku

"Yah, mungkin saat ini kau belum mengenalnya, Kyungsoo-ah, tapi siapa tahu nantinya?"

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku tinggal bersama orang yang kutemui 5 tahun yang lalu, Kim Joonmyeon namanya. Tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Suho. Mengapa aku tinggal dengannya? Karena, lima tahun yang lalu orangtua-ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki sanak saudara untuk menjagaku. Lalu saat aku terduduk ditepi jalan karena haus, lapar, dan tertekan karena kematian orangtua-ku, Suho hyung menemukanku.

-Flashback On-

"Hey, kenapa kau terduduk ditepi jalan seperti itu? Untung saja jalanan cukup sepi, kalau tidak, kau mungkin jadi pusat perhatian orang,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk, dan melihat seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau menangis? Eh? Apa kau tersesat? Mau kubantu mencari rumah-mu?"tanya namja itu

"Ani, tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak punya rumah,"sahutku

"Tidak punya rumah? Ah, atau kau kehilangan orangtua-mu?"tanya namja itu lagi

"Ne, aku memang kehilangan orangtua-ku,"jawabku pelan

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, mau kubantu mencari orangtuamu, eh?"tanya namja itu lagi

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau tempat orangtuaku berada, dan aku tak mungkin mendatanginya sebelum waktu-nya,"sahutku

Namja dihadapanku awalnya bingung dengan maksud kata-kataku. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti. Dan ia menatap iba padaku.

"Aigoo, jadi kau tak punya tempat tinggal dan orangtua sekarang?"

"Ne,"jawabku pelan

"Kau... mau tinggal dirumahku?"tanya namja itu perlahan

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Hey, kami baru saja bertemu dan sekedar bertanya-tanya! Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya, tapi ia sudah mengajakku tinggal bersama dirumahnya saja!

"Oh ya, namaku Kim Joonmyeon, tapi kau 'harus' memanggilku Suho, dan sepertinya aku lebih tua sedikit darimu, lalu namamu siapa?"tanya namja itu

"Namaku, Do Kyungsoo,"jawabku

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tinggal dirumahku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, lagipula nanti kau akan punya kamar sendiri. Dan sepertinya ini lebih baik kan? Daripada kau harus berjalan terus dijalan tanpa arah, dan kau akan kelaparan, kehausan, kurang tidur…,"

"Ne, ne, arraseo…,"balasku "Baiklah, aku mau…,"

-Flashback Off-

Dan benar saja, Suho hyung menjagaku dengan baik. Ia membuat keadaanku tidak seperti pertama ia bertemu denganku, kelaparan, tertekan, berantakan, sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang-orang lain. Tapi… sejak mimpi buruk itu menghantui-ku, mataku terlihat seperti mata Panda, timbul lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku, akibat kurang tidur.

"Omo, Kyungsoo-ah, kenapa matamu seperti mata kembaran Tao begitu?"tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Ahh, aku kurang tidur hyung,"keluhku

"Kurang tidur? Kenapa kurang tidur?"tanya Chanyeol hyung

"Mimpi buruk eoh?"tanya Luhan hyung

"Yahh, semacam itulah hyung,"balasku

"Mimpi buruk? Kau mimpi apa Kyungie-ah?"tanya Xiumin hyung

"Entahlah, aku… aku bingung dengan mimpiku sendiri,"balasku "Setiap hari aku selalu mimpi seperti itu, aku sampai takut tidur karenanya,"

"Omona, kasihan sekali dirimu, Kyungsoo-ah! Coba minum susu sebelum kau tidur, itu katanya bisa membuat tidurmu nyenyak,"usul Luhan hyung

"Ahh, ya, mungkin juga ya hyung…,"

"Ne, kalau tidak berhasil ju…,"

"Hey! Kalian ini, mengobrol saja kerjaannya!"kata Kris hyung, pemilik café tempatku dan hyung-hyungku bekerja

"Ehehe, mian hyung,"balas Chanyeol hyung sambil nyengir (?)

"Kan kasihan pelanggan didepan! Untung saja ada pegawai baru,"kata Kris hyung

"Ehh? Pegawai baru? Kok kami tidak tahu?"tanya Xiumin hyung

"Tentu saja kalian tidak tau! Kalian kan hanya mengobrol daritadi!"

"Hehe, mian hyung, abisnya ga ada kerjaan sih daritadi, jadinya ngobrol aja,"balas Baekhyun hyung

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti,"balas Kris hyung datar

"Oh ya, siapa pegawai barunya, Kris?"tanya Luhan hyung

"Ahh, sebentar aku panggilkan dulu hyung,"kata Kris hyung yang langsung keluar dari ruang khusus pegawai

Saat kembali, Kris hyung diikuti oleh dua namja yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Omo… Salah satu dari namja itu... namja yang ada dimimpi burukku!

Kemunculan namja itu membuatku tak fokus pada pekerjaanku. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan menceritakan tentang ini pada Suho hyung.

Nama namja itu Kai. Lebih tepatnya Kim Jong In. Ia terlihat begitu dingin. Tidak pernah senyum, maksudku, belum. Namun, hyung-hyungku langsung terlihat senang melihatnya. Dan langsung mengajaknya mengobrol. Dan tak disangka, namja itu langsung terlihat akrab dengan hyung-hyungku.

"Kyungsoo hyung, jangan melamun,"bisik seseorang ditelingaku

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearah suara. Ternyata… namja itu. Pipi-ku langsung memerah karenanya.

Namja itu berjalan melewatiku. Ia mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan. Dan, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya tersenyum pada pelanggan. Omo… senyumannya itu…

"Kyungsoo-ah! Jangan melamun saja! Cepat buatkan pesanan untuk meja nomor 7!"perintah Kris hyung

"Ne, ne,"balasku

Café tempatku bekerja adalah café yang khusus memperkerjakan pegawai laki-laki. Maka dari itu mayoritas pengunjungnya adalah wanita. Bahkan seluruh pegawai disini memiliki fans masing-masing. Yahh, termasuk aku, walaupun tidak sebanyak Luhan hyung atau Kris hyung.

"Omona, pegawai baru itu tampan sekali ya? Apalagi yang bernama Kai itu, ne?"

"Ne, aku setuju denganmu! Omo, dia memang tampan,"

Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar bisik-bisik pengunjung didekat tempatku memasak. Nah, lihat kan? Bahkan pegawai baru seperti Kai saja sudah memiliki penggemar. Dan aku tidak kaget, karena, yah… Kai memang tampan…

Luhan POV

"Aww,"

Aku meringis menahan sakit ketika jariku tergores pisau. Ahh, perih sekali.

"Omona, Luhan hyung! Kenapa bisa tergores seperti itu?"

Aku menatap ke asal suara. Ehh…

"Ehh, Sehun-ah, emm, tadi, aku sedang membuat pesanan untuk pengunjung, lalu…,"

Tanpa menunggu aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sehun meraih jariku dan langsung menghisapnya. Pipiku memerah ketika ia melakukan itu.

"Nah, sekarang darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir hyung! Dan ini, kau harus menutupi luka-mu dengan plester!"kata Sehun

Sehun memasangkan plester pada jari-ku yang tergores tadi. Aku hanya dapat diam sambil memandang tangannya yang memasangkan plester. Omo…

"Nah! Selesai! Hati-hati hyung, jangan sampai tergores lagi,"kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, dan setelah itu berjalan pergi

"Ekhem,"

Aku menoleh kesumber deheman (?). Ternyata Kyungsoo. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ehh, ada apa Kyungsoo-ah?"tanyaku gugup

"Jarinya bagaimana hyung? Sudah mendingan?"goda Kyungsoo

"Ehh, ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya mau bilang, tadi adegannya so sweet sekali hyung,"kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil "Dan ngomong-ngomong, Sehun hanya bersikap seperti itu padamu hyung,"

Pipi-ku memerah mendengar godaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat pipi-ku yang memerah.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-ah, cepat kembali ketempat-mu! Daripada nanti dimarahi Kris lagi,"kataku berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan-ku

"Haha, ne, ne, arraseo hyung,"balas Kyungsoo

Setelah Kyungsoo kembali ketempatnya, aku berfikir sendiri. Apa benar Sehun hanya bersikap seperti itu padaku? Yah, memang sih, dihadapan yang lain ia memang terlihat sedikit dingin, tapi ia langsung bisa akrab kan dengan yang lain? Ia juga tampak dekat dengan Kai, ahh, entahlah. Aku pusing memikirkannya.

Kris POV

Aku memperhatikan para pegawai-ku dari balik kaca ruangan-ku. Mereka terlihat sibuk. Terutama dua pekerja baru itu, Kai dan Sehun. Tampaknya penggemar mereka sudah banyak saja, walau baru sehari bekerja disini.

Aku teringat ekspresi Kyungsoo ketika aku memperkenalkan Kai dan Sehun. Ia tampak kaget dan terus saja memperhatikan Kai. Sebenarnya ada apa ya?

Handphone-ku berbunyi. Ada telefon. Ahh, dari Panda-ku ternyata.

"Kris gege!"teriak Tao ditelefon, aku sampai harus menjauhkan telinga-ku sangking besar suaranya

"Aigoo, kau tak usah teriak-teriak, Panda! Ada apa menelfonku?"tanyaku

"Aku hanya merindukan gege, makanya aku menelfon. Tidak boleh ya ge?"tanya Tao dan sepertinya ia sedikit sedih karena ucapanku

"Tentu saja boleh, my baby panda, kenapa bisa tidak boleh?"balasku

"Habisnya nada suara gege seperti kesal karena aku menelfon, aku mengganggu ya ge?"

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku, mana mungkin kau menggangguku? Aku malah menunggu-nunggu telefon darimu,"kataku berusaha membuatnya tidak sedih

"Ahh gege bisa aja, tapi kenapa gege tidak menelfon-ku saja? Masa aku terus yang menelfon gege,"protes Tao

"Iya, iya, nanti kalau ada waktu pasti gege akan telfon Tao,"

"Kalau ada waktu? Memang gege sangat sibuk sampai menelfon-ku saja harus menunggu waktu kosong?"

"Yahh, begitulah, usaha café ku sedang sibuk-sibuknya, jadi aku ikut repot mengurusi segala-nya,"kataku

"Oh ya? Aku jadi ingin membantu gege, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa ke Korea, ge, aku sedang sibuk mengurusi kuliahku di China,"keluh Tao

"Kau selesaikan saja dulu kuliahmu, baru nanti kau membantuku di café ini, mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti ge, sudah ya ge, aku harus masuk kelas, dadah,"kata Tao

"Ya, dadah,"balasku

Ahh, panda-ku, apakah kau tak tau aku begitu merindukanmu?

Kyungsoo POV

Sekarang sudah waktu-nya menutup café. Hari ini jadwal Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung yang menutup café. Jadwal Luhan hyung untuk membuang sampah bekas makanan tadi, dan jadwalku untuk membereskan meja-meja.

"Sehun, kau tolong bantu Luhan hyung untuk membuang sampah, dan Kai, kau bantu Kyungsoo untuk membereskan meja-meja,"perintah Kris hyung

"Ne hyung,"balas Kai dan Sehun serempak

Entah kenapa pipi-ku memerah ketika mendengar perintah dari Kris hyung. Aigoo, kau ini kenapa, Kyungsoo-ah?

Aku buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaanku ketika mendengar langkah kaki Kai mendekati tempatku. Entah kenapa jantung-ku berdegup dengan kencang.

"Hyung, sudah sini aku saja yang bereskan,"kata Kai sambil memegang tanganku yang sedang meraih kursi untuk dinaikkan ke meja (?)

"Ehh, tapi ini kan tugas-ku Kai,"kataku gugup

"Tidak apa hyung, hyung pasti lelah daritadi memasak banyak,"kata Kai

"Ehh, tapi nanti…,"

Kai langsung melepaskan tanganku dari kursi itu dan mengambil alih. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Xiumin hyung sudah pulang bersama namjachingu-nya, Chen hyung. Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung sedang asyik bercanda sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, Luhan hyung dan Sehun sedang pergi kebelakang untuk membuang sampah. Sedangkan Kris hyung, aku tak tau ia sedang apa.

Tanpa kusadari, Kai sudah sedaritadi selesai membereskan meja-meja. Bahkan ia sekarang berdiri dihadapanku dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan mataku.

"Hyung? Kyungsoo hyung?"panggil Kai

"Ahh, ne?"balasku

"Ayo pulang hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung sudah pulang,"ajak Kai

"Ahh, ne, kajja,"balasku

Aku dan Kai masuk keruang khusus pegawai. Kami membereskan barang-barang masing-masing. Suho hyung sudah pulang belum ya?

"Hyung, rumahmu diarah mana?"tanya Kai

"Rumahku? Rumahku di…,"jelasku menyebutkan alamat rumahku

"Ehh? Jinjayo? Rumahku juga disitu hyung!"

"Jinja? Jadi kau orang yang baru pindah ke depan rumahku dua hari yang lalu itu?"tanyaku

"Ne hyung! Itu aku!"balas Kai

"Omo, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu, memang kau tak pernah keluar rumah?"tanyaku

"Tentu saja aku pernah, tapi kau kan selalu pergi bekerja dari pagi sampai sore seperti ini, sedangkan aku keluar biasanya siang hari,"jelas Kai

"Ahh, ne, arraseo,"kataku

"Ya sudah hyung, rumah kita kan berdekatan, kajja! Kita pulang bersama saja,"ajak Kai

"Ne, ne,"balasku

Suho POV

Aku berjalan pulang dari tempat kerjaku. Itu karena tempat kerja-ku memang dekat dengan rumah. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan pulang naik bus.

Kyungsoo sudah pulang belum ya? Hari sudah sore, apa aku harus mengcheck ke Café-nya?

Saat sedang berfikir, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menabrakku. Kami berdua langsung jatuh karena-nya.

"Aigoo! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"bentak namja itu

"Hey! Kau yang jalannya tak lihat-lihat! Bukan aku!"balasku

"Tapi kau menabrakku!"

"Apa-apaan? Aku tak menabrakmu! Kau yang menabrakku!"balasku

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

-TBC-

Nah, gimana Fanficnya? Alurnya kecepetan kan? Aku aja pas baca ulang udah ngerasa kalau ini alurnya kecepetan .-.v tapi tetep aja aku post kesini .-.v yahh, sejelek apapun FFku, boleh aku minta RnR? Review please *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Begin With A Dream

Author: Gyuni7

Cast: EXO

Pair: All EXO Official Pair

Support Cast: Akan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut (?)

Genre: Romance (maybe) ; Friendship

Rating: T

Length: Continue

Note: Annyeong, author balik bawa Part 2-nya Begin With A Dream :D Yahh semoga part ini lebih baik dari Part sebelumnya. Happy reading :D

Aku masih saja menatap penuh permusuhan dengan orang yang menabrakku tadi. Namja ini benar-benar namja menyebalkan!

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku minta maaf karena sudah 'ditabrak' olehmu! Puas?!"kata Suho pada akhirnya

"Ditabrak? Hei! kau yang menabrakku!"protes namja itu "Tapi, terimakasih karena sudah minta maaf padaku,"

"Aishh, karena-mu aku kesorean untuk sampai rumah!"keluhku

Aku langsung berlalu dari situ tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Aku benar-benar kesal pada namja itu!

-SKIP-

Saat aku masuk kerumah. Lampunya sudah menyala. Kyungsoo pasti sudah pulang.

"Aku pulang,"kataku begitu masuk kerumah

"Ah! Hyung! Kau darimana saja? Kukira kau mendapat jam kerja lembur karena telat pulang. Tapi ternyata tidak, sepertinya,"kata Kyungsoo

"Ne, aku memang tidak lembur, tapi aku tadi mendapat sedikit gangguan dijalan,"sahutku sambil duduk disofa yang ada diruang tamu

"Ohh, begitu. Oh ya, kau lapar hyung? Aku membuat jjangmyeon,"

"Ne, aku lapar sekali, Kyungsoo-ah,"keluhku

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya hyung, akan kuambilkan jjangmyeon-nya,"kata Kyungsoo

"Ne,"

Tanpa menunggu lama, sepiring jjangmyeon sudah tersaji dihadapanku. Hmm, karena kejadian tadi perutku sangat lapar! (Author: Ya elah saling lirik-lirikkan sama bentak-bentakkan gitu doang aja laper -_-)

"Hmm, mashita…,"

"Enak kan hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne, enak sekali, seperti biasanya,"pujiku sambil tersenyum

"Hehe, untunglah,"kata Kyungsoo "Oh ya hyung, boleh aku bercerita?"

"Bercerita? Bercerita saja Kyung, hyung akan mendengarkannya,"jawabku

"Baiklah, jadi begini hyung, masih ingat dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui-ku setiap aku tidur itu?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne, tentu saja aku ingat,"

"Ternyata hyung benar, aku pasti bertemu dengan namja dimimpiku itu,"kata Kyungsoo "Dan ternyata, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Ehh? Jinjayo? Tadi pagi kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne! Beneran hyung! Aku tadi bertemu dengannya! Ia menjadi pegawai baru di café tempatku bekerja!"kata Kyungsoo semangat "Dan lagi, ternyata rumahnya tepat berada didepan rumah kita hyung!"

Kai POV

"Aku pulang!"teriak Sehun dari bawah "Kai! Kai-ah!"

"Ne! Aku diatas!"teriakku balik

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berada dikamarku. Aku kaget karenanya.

"Sehun-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!"kataku "Dan panggil aku hyung!"

"Ehehe, mianhae,"balas Sehun sambil nyengir (?) (Author demen amat bikin anggota EXO nyengir (?) :p)

"Ada apa sih?"tanyaku

"Begini hyung, tampaknya aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang,"jawab Sehun

"Kau jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?"tanyaku mulai tertarik, dan entah kenapa, waspada

"Luhan hyung! Kau tau Luhan hyung kan hyung?"tanya Sehun

Entah kenapa mendengar jawabannya aku merasa lega. Entah kenapa aku waspada ia menjawab orang lain, seperti… Kyungsoo hyung mungkin?

"Ne, aku tau Luhan hyung, jadi… kau menyukainya?"tanyaku

"Ne! Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukainya, sangatt, bahkan mungkin aku mencintainya,"kata Sehun sambil tersenyum senang "Dan lagi, ia sangat mirip dengan Luhan gege,"

"Ahh, arraseo…,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung?"tanya Sehun

"Maksudmu? Apa maksudnya bagaimana denganku?"tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti hyung!"kata Sehun "Baiklah, biar kuperjelas, apa kau memiliki perasaan sama sepertiku? Tapi yang pasti bukan kepada Luhan hyung, apa kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu hyung?"

"Ehh… Aku, aku…,"

"Haha, ne, ne, arraseo. Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, kepada Kyungsoo hyung kan?"tebak Sehun

"Ehh? Bagaimana kau tau? Ehh, maksudku…,"kataku salah tingkah

"Tentu saja aku tau hyung, kau itu sangat mudah ditebak! Kau selalu memandangi Kyungsoo hyung, kau tak dapat membiarkannya kelelahan, dan… ia juga mirip dengan Dio hyung,"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengakui bahwa aku mulai 'sedikit' menyukai Kyungsoo hyung…,"kataku "Dan memang, ia mirip dengan Dio hyung, tapi sifat mereka berbeda. Dio hyung pendiam, dan senyumnya dapat memberi kehangatan pada semua orang, kalau Kyungsoo hyung… ia lebih banyak berbicara daripada Dio hyung, dan senyumnya, senyumnya dapat memberikan semangat,"

"Ne, ne, aku mengerti hyung,"kata Sehun "Berusahalah mendapatkannya, ne?"

"Ne, kau juga, Sehun-ah,"balasku "Dapatkan juga Luhan hyung,"

Kris POV

Aku masih terdiam di ruanganku meskipun para pegawaiku sudah pulang semua. Entah kenapa aku malas sekali pulang. Pulang kerumah yang besar, namun tak memiliki penghuni selain diriku. Rasanya aku malas sekali.

"Kris gege!"teriak seseorang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu depan café-ku

"Siapa sihh?"gerutuku

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruanganku. Aku melihat kearah orang yang tadi memanggil-ku itu. Ehh? Itukan Yi Xing?

"Ahh! Akhirnya kau muncul juga ge!"kata orang itu, Yi Xing, dari luar pintu

"Ne, ne, ada apa sih?"tanyaku sambil membuka pintu "Dan tumben sekali kau muncul dihadapanku,"

"Ehehe, mian ge, beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk sekali! Maklum, aku kan sekarang sudah kuliah semester 4, sebentar lagi lulus,"kata Yi Xing

"Ne, ne, arraseo Yi Xing-ah,"balasku

"Ge! Jangan panggil aku Yi Xing! Sekarang aku sudah punya nama panggilan baru, Lay!"

"Jadi? Kau mau aku ikut memanggilmu Lay, begitu?"tanyaku

"Ne! Tentu saja! Memang kau kira aku memberitahu-mu hal itu untuk apa? Untuk kesenangan?"balas Yi Xing, ahh, maksudku Lay

"Baiklah, terserahmu,"balasku "Dan aku ulangi pertanyaan-ku, untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat gege saja, tidak boleh? Dan aku juga mau minta uang jajan,"

"Uang jajan? Kau sudah kuliah! Apa kau tidak kerja sambilan?"tanyaku

"Tentu saja aku kerja! Kalau tidak kerja bagaimana caranya aku hidup nanti?"balas Lay

"Kau kerja sebagai apa memangnya?"tanyaku

"Aku kerja sebagai pelatih tari di salah satu studio tari, gaji-nya lumayan loh ge!"kata Lay

"Kalau gaji-nya lumayan kenapa kau meminta uang jajan padaku?"

"Gaji-ku itu sudah habis untuk keperluanku sehari-hari, seperti membeli pakaian, membeli sepatu tari, membeli makanan, pokoknya keperluanku lah ge!"kata Lay "Dan sekarang aku sudah tak punya uang lagi, jadi aku terpaksa minta padamu,"

"Kalau kau tak membeli sepatu tari itu mungkin sekarang uang-mu masih ada, Lay-ah,"kataku

"Tapi ge, aku harus membeli sepatu itu! Lebih enak untuk bergerak!"jelas Lay

"Terserahmu lah,"balasku "Ya sudah, sekarang ayo ikuti aku kalau kau mau uang jajan,"kataku

Lay mengikuti langkahku menuju ruanganku. Saat sampai didalam ruanganku, aku mengambil dompetku dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Lay.

"Ini untukmu, kalau kau tak boros, mungkin uang ini akan masih ada sampai kau diberi gaji berikutnya,"kata Kris

"Ne, gomawo ge!"kata Lay "Aku pulang dulu ya ge,"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan Lay,"

"Ne, bye bye ge!"

Baekhyun POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ini dikasurku. Huft, rasanya lelah sekali. Hari ini pengunjungnya cukup banyak. Tapi aku senang. Karena aku bisa bertemu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. Yah, namja itu adalah namja yang sangat baik. Ia dapat membuatku tertawa saat aku sedang sedih. Walaupun ia gemar sekali meledekku, tapi ia baik hati. Jika aku marah padanya, pasti selalu ia yang minta maaf duluan. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa… aku menyukainya.

"Ehh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun-ah? Kau, menyukai Chanyeol?"kataku sambil berbisik di kata-kata terakhir

"Aku tak boleh menyukai-nya! Yahh, sebenarnya boleh juga sih… Tapi bagaimana kalau dia hanya menganggapmu sebatas teman saja? Itu akan menyakitkan sekali,"gumam Baekhyun "Ahh, auk ah, aku pusing,"

"Ehh, kau pusing kenapa hyung?"

Aku kaget mendengar suara itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba orang itu ada disini?

"Ehh, itu, aku…,"

"Kau tidak sakit kan hyung?"tanya orang itu

"Ani, aku tidak sakit, Chanyeol-ah,"balasku "Aku tadi hanya tiba-tiba pusing saja,"

"Ahh, syukurlah, kukira kau sakit hyung,"kata Chanyeol "Apa sekarang kau masih pusing?"

"Ani, aku sudah tidak pusing kok,"sahutku

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya hyung, ini kubawakan bulgogi untukmu. Aku tau daritadi siang kau belum makan,"kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan plastic berisi bulgogi padaku

"Ahh, gomawo Yeollie-ah,"kataku

"Ne, cheonmaneyo Baekki hyung! Ayo cepat makan bulgogi-nya!"kata Chanyeol bersemangat

"Ne, ne,"

-Next Day-

Kyungsoo POV

Aku terbangun di pagi hari karena mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi burukku berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini, lebih menyeramkan. Aku, aku melihat namja itu, Kai, terbunuh dihadapanku. Seseorang melempar tombak sehingga mengenai namja itu dan menembus jantungnya. Aigoo, aku tak bisa menceritakan hal ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku berangkat kerja ya! Aku sudah meninggalkan roti di meja makan, kau tinggal makan saja!"kata Suho hyung dari balik pintu kamarku

"Ne hyung!"

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan masuk kekamar mandi. Aku berusaha menghapus mimpi itu dari ingatanku. Tapi tidak bisa. Bayangan Kai yang tertusuk tombak itu selalu menghantui ingatanku.

Selesai mandi, aku buru-buru bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke café. Selesai siap-siap, aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan memakan roti yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Suho hyung. Beberapa hari ini memang aku jarang membuat sarapan. Itu karena mimpi menyebalkan itu membuatku bangun terlambat.

"Kyungsoo hyung!"panggil seseorang dari luar

Aku buru-buru menghabiskan rotiku, lalu buru-buru melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Ternyata, yang memanggilku tadi adalah, Kai?

"Kai? Ada apa?"tanyaku

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajak hyung berangkat ke café Kris hyung bersama-sama,"

"Memang kau tidak berangkat bersama Sehun?"kataku balik bertanya

"Ani, Sehun mau berangkat bersama Luhan hyung,"jawab Kai "Jadi bagaimana hyung? Mau tidak?"

"Emm, baiklah, aku mau,"jawabku sambil tersenyum

Kai terlihat sangat senang ketika aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Tapi tidak sampai dua detik, ia sudah merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi biasanya

"Sebentar ya Kai, tunggu sebentar,"kataku

Aku masuk kedalam rumahku untuk mengambil tasku. Selesai mengambil tas, aku langsung menghampiri Kai.

"Ayo Kai, kita pergi,"ajakku

"Ne hyung,"balas Kai "Ehh, tunggu sebentar,"

"Waeyo?"tanyaku

Perlahan tangan Kai mendekati bibirku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang ketika ia melakukan hal itu. Lalu, jari Kai mengusap dengan lembut sebelah bibir-ku.

"Ada coklat didekat bibir-mu hyung,"kata Kai

"Ahh, ne, gomawo Kai,"kataku

"Ne, cheonma, sudah hyung, ayo jalan!"ajak Kai

Kami-pun berjalan menuju halte bus. Letak café Kris hyung memang cukup jauh, sehingga mengharuskan kami naik bus jika sampai sana. Mungkin jika kami jalan kaki, kami akan telat sampai sana.

Di jalan menuju halte bus, tangan Kai selalu menggenggam tanganku. Bahkan sudah saat masuk bus pun ia tetap menggenggam tanganku. Membuat jantungku terus saja berdegup kencang.

Didalam bus, penuh sekali dengan orang-orang. Aku dan Kai sampai terdorong-dorong ke samping karena-nya. Tiba-tiba, Kai melindungi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya (Gyahh Author bingung ngejelasinnya gimana, pokoknya adegan ini tuh kayak di bus-bus gitu ngerti ga? u,u) membuat pipiku langsung saja bersemu merah. Mana orang-orang terus saja mendorong-dorong dan membuat jarak antara kami makin kecil.

"Mian hyung, tapi aku takut kau terkena tubuh orang-orang dan akan menyakiti tubuhmu,"bisik Kai

"Ehh, ne, gwenchana,"balasku gugup

-SKIP-

Kami telah sampai didepan café Kris hyung. Jantungku masih saja berdegup kencang karena mengingat wajahnya yang sangat dekat itu. Matanya, bibirnya yang kissable…

"Gyaah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kau bilang apa hyung?"tanya Kai

"Ehh, aniyo, aku tak bilang apa-apa,"dustaku

"Ohh, ya sudah, ayo masuk hyung,"ajak Kai

Aku dan Kai berjalan memasuki café. Saat sampai didalam, sudah ada Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Kris hyung. Wajah Chanyeol hyung langsung terlihat seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Ekhem, ciee yang datang berdua,"goda Chanyeol hyung

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol hyung?"

"Aigoo Kyungsoo-ah, jangan pura-pura tak tau dehh,"kata Baekhyun hyung

"Aishh, apa sih maksudmu hyung,"balasku kesal

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo hyung,"kata Kai

Kai tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam ruang pegawai. Aku yakin Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung akan langsung menggosip (?) tentang hal ini.

"Mian hyung kalau aku menarikmu terlalu keras,"kata Kai

"Ehh, kau tidak menarikku terlalu keras kok Kai,"balasku

"Syukurlah kalau begitu hyung, maaf aku menarikmu tiba-tiba, habisnya kau terlihat kesal sekali, jadi daripada kau terus-terus kesal berada disitu, jadi aku tarik saja kau kesini,"jelas Kai

"Ne, gomawo Kai,"kataku sambil tersenyum

"Err, cheonma hyung,"balas Kai

-SKIP-

Para pegawai sudah datang semuanya. Dan pengunjung juga mulai berdatangan. Dan hebatnya, baru buka saja sudah banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang!

Aku kewalahan membuat pesanan-pesanan yang datang dengan banyak sekali. Aku melihat didepan juga para pegawai semuanya kewalahan. Sampai-sampai Kris hyung ikut membantu mencatat pesanan dan mengantar pesanan. Lantas saja fans-nya Kris hyung langsung kesenangan karena melihat Kris hyung yang biasanya hanya duduk di dalam ruangannya, sekarang ikut turun tangan untuk melayani pengunjung.

Aku memperhatikan Luhan hyung yang terlihat sedikit kesal saat membuat pesanan. Ada apa dengannya?

"Luhan hyung, kenapa kau kesal?"tanyaku To The Point (TTP)

"Ani, aku tidak kesal,"balas Luhan hyung sedikit ketus

"Aigoo, jangan bohong padaku hyung, pasti kau sedang kesal, apalagi suara-mu itu terdengar ketus,"kataku

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau lihat Sehun?"tanya Luhan hyung

Mataku langsung mencari-cari Sehun. Akhirnya aku menemukan Sehun sedang berada ditengah-tengah fans-nya.

"Ne, aku melihatnya. Lalu kenapa hyung?"tanyaku bingung

"Aish! Aku merasa kesal karena Sehun dikelilingi oleh fans-nya!"jawab Luhan hyung kesal

"Ohh, ne, ne, arraseo… ciee, jadi sekarang kau menyukai Sehun, eoh?"godaku

Pipi Luhan hyung langsung memerah ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Haha, gotcha!

"Emm, aku tak tau, ehh, maksudku, emm…,"kata Luhan hyung gugup "Yah, baiklah, aku memang menyukai Sehun,"

Aku langsung tersenyum senang. Sepertinya ada yang sebentar lagi menyusul Xiumin hyung dan Chen hyung nihh…

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kyungsoo-ah?"tanya Luhan hyung membuyarkan lamunanku1

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu hyung?"tanyaku tak mengerti

"Tentu saja perasaanmu. Kau menyukai Kai kan?"tanya Luhan hyung

"Ehh… aku…,"kataku gugup "Darimana hyung tau?"

"Haha, tentu saja aku tau! Kau itu sangat gampang ditebak, Kyungsoo-ah! Kau selalu memandangi-nya, lalu saat ia berada didekatmu, pipi-mu pasti memerah,"jelas Luhan hyung "Apalagi namanya selain kau sedang menyukainya?"

Pipi-ku langsung memerah mendengar penuturan Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung terlihat seperti menahan tawa ketika melihat pipi-ku yang memerah.

"Hey, kerja, kerja, jangan mengobrol saja,"kata Kris hyung yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan kami berdua

"Siapa juga yang mengobrol saja? Kami juga kerja kok! Lihat dong pesanan-nya sudah hampir separuh-nya selesai!"protes Luhan hyung

"Terserah lah,"balas Kris "Oh ya, mana pesanan meja nomor 5?"

"Hmm, waffle dan green tea latte kan?"tanyaku "Kalau itu, berarti yang ini,"

"Ahh, benar, sudah ya, ingat! Jangan mengobrol terus!"kata Kris hyung sebelum berjalan mengantarkan pesanan

Kris POV

Ahh, kenapa aku jadi harus ikut-ikut bekerja seperti mereka? Padahal aku berniat untuk menelfon Tao tadi. Tapi aku takut pengunjung akan pergi karena terlalu lama dilayani.

Ahh, pengunjung-pengunjung itu tidak mungkin pergi. Menurut mereka, semakin lama malah semakin baik. Jadi mereka dapat makin lama memperhatikan wajah-wajah pegawai-ku itu. Jadi lebih baik aku takut pengunjung-pengunjung baru akan kehabisan tempat karena pengunjung sebelumnya sengaja memperlama acara makan mereka.

"Ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati,"kataku sambil tersenyum

"Ahh, kamsahabnida,"

"Ne, cheonmaneyo,"balasku

Aku berjalan ke tempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung untuk mengambil pesanan lain. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada Chanyeol yang sedang mencatat pesanan, ada Baekhyun yang sedang diajak mengobrol oleh salah satu pengunjung, ada Xiumin hyung yang sedang berdiam di pojokkan sambil terlihat menelfon seseorang, dan taruhan denganku, ia pasti sedang menelfon Chen. Lalu ada Kai dan Sehun yang sibuk mondar-mandir mendapat panggilan dari fans mereka. Bahkan aku melihat tangan mereka berdua penuh dengan hadiah. Omo, jadi ingat Tao. Ia kan saat ada masih di Korea dulu, hampir setiap hari selalu memberikanku hadiah.

Aishh, kapan sih Tao selesai kuliah? Aku sudah rindu untuk bertemu dengannya…

Kyungsoo POV

Aku memperhatikan Kai yang daritadi sibuk mondar-mandir dipanggil fans-nya. Aishh, sekarang aku merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan hyung. Aku kesal. Entah kenapa. Padahal Kai kan bukan siapa-siapa ku, ani, maksudku aku bukan siapa-siapa-nya Kai.

Tiba-tiba namja yang sedang kupikirkan itu berada dihadapanku. Sontak aku langsung kaget melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyaku

"Aku, aku mengikuti Sehun,"jawab Kai

Aku melihat kearah Luhan hyung. Tampak dihadapannya sedang ada Sehun yang terlihat mengeluh dihadapan Luhan hyung. Dan kulihat Luhan hyung mulai mengelus-elus rambut Sehun. Entah maksudnya apa.

"Kyungsoo hyungg, aku lelah,"keluh Kai yang membuatku memusatkan penglihatanku padanya

"Lelah? Lelah kenapa Kai?"tanyaku

"Lelah hyung, lelah mondar-mandir kesana kemari karena terus dipanggil-panggil,"

"Itu kan karena kau banyak penggemar-nya Kai, makanya mereka terus memanggilmu karena ingin memberikanmu hadiah, mengobrol denganmu, atau sekedar melihatmu dekat mereka,"kataku

"Iya sih hyung, tapi tetap saja, mereka membuatku lelah,"kata Kai

"Ya sudah, kau…,"

Saat aku ingin meneruskan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba saja Kris hyung datang dan langsung menjitak Kai dan Sehun. Langsung saja, Kai dan Sehun mengaduh dan langsung mengusap-usap kepala mereka karena kerasnya jitakkan yang Kris hyung berikan.

"Sakit hyung!"protes mereka berdua serempak

"Kenapa kau menjitak kepala kami?"kata mereka, serempak lagi

"Jangan mengajak ngobrol Luhan hyung serta Kyungsoo! Kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaan mereka!"kata Kris hyung

"Mereka tidak mengganggu, Kris-ah,"kata Luhan hyung "Lihat saja, seluruh pengunjung sudah mendapatkan makanan mereka kok, jadi kami juga tidak ada kerjaan,"

Kris hyung terlihat kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan langsung berjalan keruangannya.

Setelah Kris hyung pergi, Sehun langsung melanjutkan acaranya (?) dengan Luhan hyung. Kai terlihat menatap mereka dengan pandangan, iri mungkin? Entahlah.

"Kyungsoo hyung, lihat mereka,"kata Kai

"Ne, aku sudah melihat mereka sedari tadi, Kai-ah,"balasku

"So sweet ya mereka berdua hyung, aku jadi pingin…,"kata Kai

"Ehh? Kau ingin seperti mereka? Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan hyung!"jawab Kai spontan

Aku tentu saja kaget karena jawabannya. Dan lagi-lagi, pipiku bersemu merah karenanya.

"Ahaha, pipi-mu merah hyung! Kenapa? Malu ya karena perkataanku?"goda Kai

Aku ingin menjawab 'tentu saja, bodoh!' tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Aku terlalu malu, mungkin. Dan Kai yang melihatku terdiam hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hyung, kau suka es krim kan?"tanya Kai tiba-tiba

"Es krim? Ne, aku suka, suka sekali malahan, memang kenapa?"

"Begini hyung, aku hari Minggu rencananya mau ke toko es krim langgananku, kau mau ikut tidak denganku?"

"Ehh? Kau mengajakku? Kenapa kau tak mengajak Sehun saja?"tanyaku

"Sehun sudah punya acara sendiri hyung. Memang kenapa, hyung tak mau ya?"tanya Kai, dan entah benar atau tidak, aku mendengar nada kecewa disuaranya

"Ehh, tentu saja aku mau! Kenapa aku bisa tidak mau?"jawabku

"Jinja? Hyung benar-benar mau?"tanya Kai

"Ne, aku benar-benar mau ikut bersamamu Kai,"

Seketika, aku melihat wajah Kai lebih cerah (?) atau semacam itu. Ia terlihat sangat senang ketika aku menerima ajakkannya. Bahkan ia tidak seperti tadi, yang baru sebentar saja sudah mengubah ekspresi-nya menjadi dingin kembali. Sekarang ia terlihat benar-benar senang.

"Ya sudah, jam sembilan hyung sudah harus siap ya! Aku akan menjemputmu, jangan kemana-mana loh Hyung! Ingat!"kata Kai

"Ne, ne, arraseo Kai-ah,"kataku sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, aihh, aku tak sabar menunggu hari Minggu!"

Author POV

Seorang namja-atau yeoja?- tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Entahlah, sepertinya bukan tersenyum. Ini lebih terlihat seperti senyuman licik. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana seorang namja terlihat senang karena ajakkannya diterima oleh seseorang yang disukainya.

"Akan kubiarkan kau bersenang-senang kali ini, tapi waspada, akan kubuat kalian kehilangan lagi, Kim Jong In, Oh Se Hoon"kata namja itu "Dan kalian juga, Do Kyungsoo serta Xi Luhan…,"

-TBC-

Nah loh, siapa tuh namja atau yeoja yang diterakhir-akhir? Readers bisa nebak kah? Nah, gimana pendapatnya soal Part 2 ini? Gaje ya? Pasti dong .-. yah segaje apapun Fic aku, boleh aku minta review? Oh ya, makasih yang udah review di part sebelumnya. Sekarang aku mau bales review yaa xD

**BabySuDo: Bener kan kataku? u,u mian ya chingu kalo alurnya kecepetan, maafkan otakku ini yang bikin alurnya kecepetan (?). Kai-nya mati ga ya? Liat aja di chapter-chapter terakhir xD Yang terakhir, udah terjawab di awal FF ini kan? Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya ya :)**

**Jin Ki Tao: Lay udah muncul kok chingu, liat aja di chapter ini xD Haha iya, soalnya aku mau bikin TaoRis LDRan dulu, maklum lagi ngambek ama Kris (?) Tapi tenang aja, aku juga TaoRis Shipper tingkat akut kok, jadi dichapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal aku banyakkin TaoRis moment xD aku juga ga tau kenapa dia mimpi begituan mulu #ehh *gubrakk bikin jelly? Maksudnya? Ehehe. Ini udah dipost next part-nya ^^ Makasih ya review-nya :)**

**kimhyunshi: Aku juga KaiDo shipper tingkat akut xD Kalau gitu, aku orang ketiga diantara mereka (?) *digebukin KaiDo Shipper* Haha iya, itu Lay oppa x-x maafkan otak aku yang bikin cara ketemu mereka itu sungguh ga elit x-x gomawo xD *hug n kisseu back***

**Makasih yang udah review chapter 1 Begin With A Dream xD *hug n kisseu***


	3. Chapter 3

Begin With A Dream

Author: Gyuni7

Cast: EXO

Pair: All EXO Official Pair

Support Cast: Akan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut (?)

Genre: Romance (maybe) ; Friendship

Rating: G

Length: Continue

Note: Annyeong, author balik lagi bawa FF Begin With A Dream Part 3 xD ada yang nungguin ga ya? Ga ada? Yahh u,u ya sudahlah, walaupun ga ada yang nungguin, tapi Author udah buat dengan susah payah, jadi dari awal, Author minta RnR nya boleh? Yang RnR gomawo *bow bareng Kai sama D.O*

Kyungsoo POV

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Karena hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Kai! Aigoo… aku gugup sekali.

Suho hyung juga sudah pergi daritadi pagi. Entah kemana. Padahal biasanya Hari Minggu ia selalu ada dirumah. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Saat aku bangun tadi pagi, ia sudah tidak ada dirumah.

Untung saja, tadi aku tidak bermimpi buruk. Malah aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi. Mungkin karena suasana hati-ku yang sedang sangat senang? Entahlah.

"Hmm, apa yang harus kubawa nanti?"gumamku "Sepertinya aku harus membawa uang. Ya, uang. Mungkin saja Kai hanya mengajakku tapi tidak mentraktirku, malah lebih baik kalau aku yang mentraktir Kai,"

"Lalu, setelah uang apalagi ya? Ah ya, handphone. Mungkin nanti saat Suho hyung sampai rumah ia akan bingung mengapa aku tidak ada, itu juga kalau aku belum sampai rumah,"

Aku baru saja selesai bersiap-siap ketika mendengar suara bel rumahku dibunyikan. Itu pasti Kai. Sekarang memang sudah jam 9 tepat. Aku buru-buru melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau keluar juga, Kyungsoo hyung! Kupikir kau sudah pergi entah kemana,"kata Kai

"Mana mungkin aku pergi Kai? Sudahlah, kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Tentu saja jadi hyung! Mana bisa tidak jadi? Kajja hyung!"ajak Kai

"Ne, kajja,"

Aku mengunci pintu rumahku sebelum pergi. Setelah meninggalkan kunci rumahku di tempat biasanya, aku langsung menghampiri Kai yang sudah menungguku.

"Hyung-mu tidak ada dirumah hyung?"tanya Kai

"Ne, Suho hyung tidak ada dirumah, tadi pagi saat aku bangun ia sudah tidak ada,"jawabku

"Ohh, begitu…,"

Kami-pun berjalan menuju halte bus. Aku khawatir nanti bus akan penuh seperti kemarin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahku akan sangat dekat dengan wajah Kai lagi…

"Nah, itu bus-nya datang hyung! Kajja!"ajak Kai

Kai langsung menarik tanganku begitu melihat busnya datang. Aku tersentak mengetahui bahwa ia menggandeng tanganku sedaritadi. Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadarinya?

Saat sudah didalam bus, untunglah bus-nya tidak terlalu penuh. Tapi aku cukup heran juga karenanya. Biasanya Hari Minggu seperti ini bus akan sangat penuh dengan orang-orang. Tapi sudahlah, tak perlu mengurusi hal sepele seperti itu.

Luhan POV

Aku menunggu didepan rumahku. Aigoo, kenapa Sehun lama sekali datangnya? Ia bilang ia akan menjemputku jam sembilan, tapi sekarang sudah jam sembilan lewat sepuluh! Huft…

"Lu, Luhan hyung!"panggil seseorang

Aku menoleh keasal suara. Ahh, namja yang daritadi kutunggu. Akhirnya ia sampai juga. Aku memperhatikannya, ia tampaknya berlari kesini. Maka dari itu nafasnya terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Hhh, maaf, hyung, aku, tadi ada sedikit gangguan dijalan,"jelas Sehun

"Ne, gwenchana Sehun-ah, sudah, kau istirahat dulu saja sebentar, baru nanti kita jalan, kau mau kuambilkan minum?"tawarku

"Boleh hyung?"balas Sehun balik bertanya

"Tentu saja, kau mau?"tanyaku

"Ne hyung, boleh, tolong ya…,"kata Sehun

"Ne, tunggu sebentar disini,"kataku

Aku langsung masuk lagi kerumahku. Aku mengambil segelas air putih untuk Sehun. Yah, walaupun awalnya aku agak kesal karena Sehun terlambat, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, aku tak bisa marah pada Sehun.

"Ini, minum ya,"kataku sambil menyerahkan segelas air itu pada Sehun

"Ne hyung, gomawo,"kata Sehun sambil mengambil segelas air itu dari tanganku

"Dirumahmu ada orang?"tanyaku

"Ani, memang kenapa hyung?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya. Memang Kai kemana?"tanyaku

"Kai? Kai mengajak Kyungsoo hyung pergi, entah kemana,"jawab Sehun "Memang kenapa?"

"Aigoo, sudah kubilang aku hanya bertanya, Sehun-ah,"balasku

"Ohh begitu…,"

"Ne,"kataku "Jadi bagaimana, kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

"Ne, aku sudah siap hyung! Gomawo minum-nya,"kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Ne, cheonma, tunggu dulu ya Sehun-ah, aku mau menaruh gelas ini dulu,"kataku

"Ne hyung, silakan saja,"balas Sehun

Sehun POV

Aku memandangi punggung Luhan hyung yang berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Aigoo, jantungku bahkan berdegup dengan kencang ketika hanya melihat punggungnya. Luhan hyung benar-benar membuatku jadi gila.

"Sehunnie, ayo pergi,"ajak Luhan hyung

"Ehh, ne, ne, kajja hyung,"kataku tersadar dari lamunan

Kai POV

Aku memperhatikan Kyungsoo hyung sedaritadi. Tampaknya ia betul-betul gugup. Gugup kenapa? Apakah karena hari ini ia pergi bersamaku? Tapi kenapa gugup kalau pergi bersamaku? Apakah, err, apakah Kyungsoo hyung menyukaiku?

"Hyung, tidak usah gugup seperti itu,"kataku

"Ehh, siapa yang gugup?"balas Kyungsoo hyung dengan suara yang, gugup

"Tentu saja kau hyung, lihat, bahkan suara-mu saja gugup,"kata Kai "Kenapa kau gugup hyung?"

Aku melihat muncul semburat merah di-pipi-nya. Aigoo, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melihat pipi-nya memerah seperti itu.

"Aku, ehh, aku…,"kata Kyungsoo hyung terbata "Aku gugup karena berada didekatmu, Kai-ah,"

Aku kaget mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo hyung. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia, gugup karena berada didekatku? Kenapa? *gubrak* *tabok Kai gara-gara lola (?)*

"Ehh? Maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Aishh, masa kau tak mengerti?"gumam Kyungsoo hyung pelan namun masih bisa kudengar

"Aku… aku memang tak mengerti hyung,"balasku "Jadi bisa tolong jelaskan padaku?"

"Aishh, itu karena aku menyukai-mu Kai!"bisik Kyungsoo hyung yang dapat terdengar jelas ditelingaku

Aku mengeluarkan evil smirk yang kupinjam dari Kyuhyun hyung (?). Aku menatap Kyungsoo hyung yang menunduk terus daritadi. Aku pun meraih wajah Kyungsoo hyung (?) dan membuatnya menatapku.

"Kau serius hyung?"tanyaku

"Tentu saja serius, bodoh,"

"Aishh, hyung jahat sekali mengatakan orang yang kau sukai bodoh,"kataku pura-pura ngambek

"Karena kau memang bodoh, Kai-ah,"balas Kyungsoo hyung datar

"Aishh, hyung ini jahat sekali padaku! Aku jadi ragu apakah hyung benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak,"

"Kalau kau memang ragu ya sudah, tak apa kok, lupakan saja perkataanku,"

"Ehh? Mana mungkin aku melupakan perkataan hyung? Ani, ani, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya!"

"Memang kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo hyung polos

Aku langsung terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo hyung? Apa harus kujawab bahwa aku juga menyukainya?

Kris POV

Aku tengah terdiam dikamarku sambil mencoba menelfon Tao. Ada apa ya dengan anak itu? Sedaritadi tak bisa dihubungi.

"Ayolah Tao Panda, angkat telfon-ku,"gumamku

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Siapa?"teriakku

"Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay ge!"

"Oh, kau. Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok,"balasku

Setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu, namja yang mengetuk pintu-ku tadi langsung masuk ke-kamarku. Aku tak mengidahkannya. Aku masih saja berusaha menelfon Tao.

"Kau sedang apa ge?"tanya Lay

"Sedang berusaha menelfon Tao,"jawabku

"Berusaha? Memang ia tak bisa dihubungi?"

"Entahlah, sedaritadi kutelfon ia tak angkat-angkat,"jelasku "Oh ya, tumben kau pulang kesini,"

"Mollayo, tiba-tiba aku ingin pulang kesini saja,"jawab Lay "Oh ya ge, tadi aku bertemu dengan namja yang sangat menyebalkan!"

"Namja menyebalkan? Menyebalkan kenapa?"tanyaku

"Tadi aku sedang berjalan, lalu ditengah jalan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabrakku. Dan orang yang menabrakku itu adalah orang yang pernah kutabrak sebelumnya! Kau tau hyung? Ia sangat menyebalkan! Tidak mau kalah!"cerita Lay

"Oh ya? Apa kau tau siapa namanya?"tanyaku

"Emm, entahlah, tadi kulihat ia mengenakan name tag bertuliskan Kim Joonmyeon,"

"Ehh? Jinjayo?"

Aku sangat kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Lay. Kim Joonmyeon? Itu kan Suho, hyung-nya Kyungsoo!

"Ne, memang kenapa ge? Kau kenal dengannya?"tanya Lay

"Ani, aku tidak mengenalnya secara dekat sih, tapi yang kutahu, ia adalah kakak dari salah satu pegawai-ku,"

"Jinja? Wahh… Ia itu…,"

"Sebentar, ada telfon dari Tao!"kataku

Aku buru-buru mengangkat telfon-ku. Akhirnya…

Tao POV

"_Tao!_"

"Iya ge? Aigoo, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu ge, aku tidak tuli,"balasku "Malah mungkin aku akan tuli karena teriakkanmu itu,"

"_Hehe, mian Tao, habisnya daritadi kau tak bisa dihubungi, karenanya aku sangat khawatir,_"jelas Kris ge

"Ohh, maaf ge, tadi Tao sedang kerja, jadi tak bisa mengangkat telefon,"

"_Ehh, kau bekerja? Dimana? Kenapa? Sejak kapan?_"tanya Kris ge bertubi-tubi

"Aishh ge, kalau nanya itu satu-satu saja! Aku kerja sebagai pelatih wushu didekat rumahku, aku bekerja karena ingin mencoba menghasilkan uang sendiri saja ge, aku mulai bekerja sejak kemarin,"jelasku

"_Ohh, begitu… Jaga dirimu baik-baik Tao, aku tak mau kau diapa-apakan oleh orang-orang ditempat kerjamu,_"

"Iya ge, tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku kok. Lagipula, orang-orang ditempat kerjaku baik-baik semua, aku menyukai mereka,"kataku polos

"_Menyukai mereka?_"

"Iya, tapi maksudku bukan menyukai seperti perasaanku kepadamu Kris ge, maksudku adalah, yahh, seperti adik kekakaknya mungkin,"jelasku

"_Ahh, arraseo, oh ya Tao, kapan kau libur kuliah? Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu,_"

"Libur kuliah? Kira-kira dua minggu lagi ge,"jawabku

"_Dua minggu lagi? Aigoo, apakah kau bisa kesini?_"tanya Kris ge semangat

"Hmm, bagaimana yah ge? Yahh sepertinya akan kuusahakan,"kataku

"_Baiklah, semoga kau bisa kesini ya, aigoo, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu,_"

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu Kris ge,"

"_Ne… Oh ya, katanya kau baru saja habis bekerja kan? Kau pasti kelelahan Tao, sudah sana istirahat dulu_,"perintah Kris ge

"Baiklah gege, aku istirahat dulu, sudah ya…,"

"_Ne, selamat beristirahat Tao,_"

Kris ge mematikan hubungan telfon kami. Aku pun menaruh handphone-ku ditempat sebelumnya. Huft, aku benar-benar lelah. Tapi mendengar suara Kris ge, semua rasa lelah itu hilang dan berganti dengan rasa senang.

"Gege, aku sangat-sangat merindukan gege, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan gege lagi…,"gumamku

Kyungsoo POV

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Baru saja aku mendengar bahwa namja dihadapanku ini mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai-ku. Apa pendengaranku yang bermasalah ya? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Tapi kumohon, kalau ini benar-benar mimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan aku…

"Hyung? Hyung? Kyungsoo hyung?"panggil Kai sambil melambai-lambaikan (?) tangannya didepan mataku

"Ehh? Waeyo?"

"Ani, daritadi kau melamun, aku jadi takut kau kesambet (?) atau semacamnya hyung,"kata Kai polos

"Aigoo, aku tidak mungkin seperti itu, Kai-ah! Hanya, hanya saja… aku, aku berharap aku tidak bermimpi,"

Tiba-tiba setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kai langsung mencubit pipi-ku. Mana mencubitnya keras sekali! Pipi-ku jadi kesakitan karenanya.

"Yak! Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kan kata hyung tadi hyung berharap hyung tidak bermimpi, yasudah aku cubit saja pipi hyung. Kan kata orang kalau dicubit pipinya dan merasa sakit itu berarti tidak bermimpi,"jelas Kai polos, kelewat polos malahan "Jadi hyung merasa sakit atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja sakit! Cubitanmu itu sangat keras! Aigoo…,"

"Jadi sakit kan hyung?"tanya Kai "Jadi hyung sekarang percaya bahwa hyung tidak bermimpi dan aku benar-benar menyukai hyung?"

Blush. Pipi-ku memerah sempurna. Aigoo, aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Hyung? Aigoo, pipi-mu itu terus memerah jika bersamaku,"kata Kai "Apa itu tanda-tanda bahwa kau benar-benar menyukaiku hyung?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan tak membalas kata-katanya. Lagipula aku juga tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali hyung,"kata Kai "Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita makan es krim,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai langsung menggenggam tanganku dan mulai berjalan. Aku hanya dapat mengikutinya tanpa benar-benar fokus pada jalanku. Aigoo, aku benar-benar masih merasa bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Nah hyung, ayo pilih kau mau es krim yang mana,"kata Kai menyadarkanku dari lamunan "Dan tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mentraktirmu hyung, jadi kau bisa makan sepuasnya,"

Aku baru sadar jika kami sudah sampai di toko es krim. Aigoo, karena kelamaan melamun aku jadinya tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingku.

"Emm, aku mau es krim… stroberi,"kataku sambil melihat-lihat

"Jinja? Hanya es krim stroberi? Hyung, kesempatan langka loh ditraktir olehku, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan,"

"Ne, jeongmal Kai, aku mau itu saja,"jawabku

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kau duduk dulu saja hyung, aku akan pesankan,"kata Kai

"Ne,"

Aku langsung duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang dekat dengan tempat memesan es krim. Aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku dan terlihat ada satu SMS baru. Dari… Suho hyung? Ada apa ia meng-SMSku? Apa ia sudah sampai rumah duluan?

_From: Suho Hyung_

_Kyungsoo-ah, kau dimana? Mian aku tadi pagi pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahumu. Soalnya aku melihatmu masih tidur dan aku tak tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk itu. Mian Kyungsoo-ah…_

Ahh, sudah kuduga. Pasti Suho Hyung akan menanyakan dimana aku berada. Jadi pasti ia sudah sampai rumah. Atau ia mengunjungi rumah dulu (?) baru sehabis itu pergi lagi. Entahlah.

_To: Suho Hyung_

_Aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama temanku hyung. Ne, gwenchana. Tapi aku boleh bertanya kan kemana Suho hyung tadi pagi?_

Tepat setelah aku mengirim SMS-ku itu pada Suho Hyung, Kai datang dan membawakanku satu mangkuk besar yang penuh dengan es krim stroberi. Aigoo, ia benar-benar ingin membuatku kekenyangan sepertinya -_-

"Ini hyung, habiskan, aku sudah membelikannya khusus untukmu,"kata Kai sambil duduk dihadapanku

"Lalu kau makan apa?"tanyaku saat melihat ia hanya membawa satu mangkuk besar itu

"Aku? Aku tak makan apa-apa. Melihatmu makan saja sudah kenyang hyung,"jawab Kai

"Aigoo, tidak boleh seperti itu Kai! Sudah ayo kita makan bersama saja es krim ini,"kataku "Lagipula es krim ini terlalu banyak untuk kumakan sendiri,"

"Aigoo, baiklah, aku terpaksa melakukan ini untukmu hyung,"

"Terpaksa darimana? Sudahlah akui saja kau juga ingin es krim ini,"

"Ehehe, kau tau saja hyung,"kata Kai sambil mengambil sendok untuk mengambil es krim (?)

"Kai kau tau…,"potongku ketika melihat ekspresi Kai

Mata Kai tidak melihatku. Ia melihat seorang namja-atau yeoja?- yang baru saja melewati meja kami. Ia terlihat sangat kaget. Seperti baru melihat hantu saja.

"Choi Minki,"bisiknya

-TBC-

Gyaaa, akhirnya Part 3 selesai juga .-. Gimana? Akhirnya terungkap juga kan identitas si namja atau yeoja yang di Part 2? Yap. Choi Minki a.k.a Ren Nu'est xD Awalnya aku pengen bikin cast itu si Taemin, tapi kayaknya mukanya ga cocok buat sifat-nya si cast ini. Dan akhirnya muncullah si Ren dalam otakku. Walaupun emang diotakku sekarang terkontaminasi si cantik Ren itu xD Gimana FFnya? Gaje ya? u,u mian ya makin kesini makin gaje u,u soalnya aku juga lagi bikin FF TaoRis sih .-. *ditimpuk readers gara-gara udah bikin FF baru lagi* Dan FF TaoRis itu belom selesai part 1-nya, jadi aku fokusin kesana dulu .-. Mian ya u,u oh ya, boleh aku minta review? Soalnya dengan review aku makin semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Gomawo sebelumnya xD *bow bareng Ren*


	4. Chapter 4

Begin With A Dream

Author: Gyuni7

Cast: EXO

Pair: All EXO Official Pair

Support Cast: Akan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut (?)

Genre: Romance (maybe) ; Friendship

Rating: G

Length: Continue

Note: Annyeong xD author bawa FF BWAD (Begin With A Dream) Part 4 nih! Mian kalau agak sedikit lama update-nya u,u Oh ya, yey, FF TaoRis aku Part 1-nya udah selesai xD readers mau aku upload kesini ga FFnya? xD Yahh, lupakan soal FF TaoRis itu dulu, nanti aja dipenutupan kita bahas (?). Sebelumnya aku minta RnR boleh? Gomawo :D *bow bareng ddangkoma (?)*

Kai POV

Choi Minki. Ren. Untuk apa ia ada disini? Apakah, apakah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu lagi? Tidak. Ini tidak dapat kubiarkan. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah seperti dulu-dulu lagi. Kali ini aku harus melindungi Kyungsoo hyung. Harus!

"Kai, Kai-ah?"panggil Kyungsoo hyung

"Ehh, ne hyung? Ada apa?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum paksa

"Ani, mian, tapi, tadi kau membisikkan nama Choi Minki kan? Siapa itu? Kalau aku boleh tau,"

"Choi Minki? Ani, dia bukan siapa-siapa hyung, hanya kenalan lamaku, tapi entah itu benar dia atau bukan,"jawabku setengah berbohong

"Ohh begitu, ya sudah cepat makan es krim-nya Kai,"kata Kyungsoo hyung

"Ani, kau makan duluan saja hyung, harusnya kan ini es krim-_mu_, bukan es krim-_ku_, jadi kau makanlah duluan,"kata Kai sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, tapi sehabis aku makan kau juga ya,"kata Kyungsoo hyung

"Ne hyung,"balasku sambil tersenyum

Aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku dan memutuskan untuk meng-SMS Sehun. Ia harus tau tentang hal ini.

_To: Sehun_

_Sehun, barusan aku melihat Ren. Ia akan melakukan seperti dulu lagi_

Sehun POV

Handphone-ku bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk. Aishh, siapa sih yang meng-SMS disaat-saat begini? Mengganggu saja.

Kai hyung? Ada apa ia meng-SMS-ku? Harusnya kini ia juga tengah menikmati date-nya bersama Kyungsoo hyung.

_From: Kai Hyung_

_Sehun, barusan aku melihat Ren. Ia akan melakukan seperti dulu lagi._

Tubuhku langsung membeku ketika membaca SMS dari Kai Hyung. Ren, ada disini? Apakah, apakah iya akan melakukan hal seperti dulu lagi? Tidak. Kali ini tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh lagi memisahkan aku dan Luhan hyung. Sudah cukup beratus-ratus tahun ini aku selalu merelakan semuanya. Kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha melindungi Luhan hyung dan melindungi diriku.

"Sehun?"panggil Luhan hyung

"Ne hyung? Waeyo?"tanyaku

"Ani, tapi kenapa kau diam? Ayo lanjutkan makanmu,"kata Luhan hyung

"Ahh, ne hyung,"

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara makanku. Yang ada di otakku sekarang adalah Ren telah kembali. Aigoo, kenapa ia selalu mengganggu aku dan Kai Hyung?

"Hyung, habis ini kau mau main apalagi?"tanyaku

"Hmm, main apa ya? Terserahmu saja, Sehun-ah,"jawab Luhan Hyung

"Beneran terserahku nih hyung?"tanyaku

"Ne,"

"Tapi jangan roller coaster,"kata Luhan Hyung buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat smirk diwajahku

"Yahh, kau tau saja hyung,"keluhku

"Tentu saja, jangan keterluan deh Sehunnie, kita habis makan, masa langsung mau naik roller coaster,"kata Luhan hyung

"Enak tau hyung (?),"kataku polos

"Enak darimana, aigoo, kau ini,"

"Hehe, mian hyung,"balasku

"Ne, tapi menurutku lebih baik kita naik bianglala saja…,"

"Bianglala?"tanyaku "Hmm, boleh juga…,"

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu, cepat habiskan makananmu!"

"Ne hyung, sebentar lagi habis kokk,"kataku

Bianglala. Hmm, tempat bagus untuk melaksanakan rencana-ku. Ya, rencana-ku. Rencana apa? Lihat saja nanti, kekeke. *Sehun Evil Laugh Mode On*

Chanyeol POV

Ahh, aku bosan sekali! Hari ini Hari Minggu dan aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Coba saja Hari Minggu tidak libur. Maka aku tidak akan kebosanan seperti ini.

Baekhyun hyung sedang apa ya sekarang? Aihh, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya. Apa aku kerumahnya saja?

Yup. Benar, lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja. Daripada aku kebosanan sendirian dirumah. Ia pasti juga sedang bosan dirumahnya. Ia kan tinggal sendirian.

Aku buru-buru bersiap-siap dan langsung melangkahkan kaki kerumah Baekhyun hyung yang hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahku.

Saat sampai didepan rumahnya. Aku menekan bel rumahnya berkali-kali. Ini memang kebiasaanku selain langsung masuk tanpa bilang-bilang kerumahnya (?)

Setelah berkali-kali memencet bel rumahnya, Baekhyun hyung membukakan pintu dan terlihat sekali wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur. Neomu kyeopta.

"Aigoo, Chanyeollie, kenapa kau bertamu pagi-pagi sekali?"tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Pagi? Sekarang sudah jam 11 hyung, apa itu masih kau sebut pagi?"tanyaku heran

"Ne, ne, baiklah, sudah siang, lalu untuk apa kau datang kerumahku?"tanya Baekhyun hyung lagi

"Aku bosan dirumah sendirian hyung, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kerumahmu saja, tak kusangka, kau baru bangun tidur,"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun daritadi pagi, tapi, yahh, aku mengantuk dan tidur lagi,"jelas Baekhyun hyung

"Aigoo, itu sama saja hyung, jadi berarti kalau Hari Minggu kau tak punya kerjaan selain tidur dan makan, ne? Ahh, juga bernafas,"

"Tidak seperti itu juga! Kadang-kadang aku jalan-jalan. Tapi aku malas pergi sendiri,"jelas Baekhyun hyung

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hyung pergi denganku! Mau tidak hyung? Daripada bosan dirumah,"ajakku

"Hmm, boleh juga, baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu. Oh ya, kau mau masuk kerumahku atau menunggu disitu saja?"tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Aku menunggu disini saja hyung,"balasku

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne?"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Baekhyun hyung langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hmm, aku akan mengajak Baekhyun hyung kemana ya?

Xiumin POV

Aishh, aku benar-benar bosan hari ini. Aku menatap rumah yang berada tepat didepanku. Ya, rumah Baekhyun. Rumahku memang berdekatan dengan rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Aku melihat Chanyeol berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, daripada aku bosan berada dirumah sendirian. Tapi, aku pasti hanya akan menjadi pengganggu dihubungan mereka.

Chen. Ia sekarang sedang apa ya? Tiga hari ini aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat disibukkan oleh kuliahnya dan pekerjaannya. Kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat telefon, SMS, atau video call. Yah, tak apalah. Setidaknya kami masih tinggal disatu Negara dan dikota yang sama. Tidak seperti Tao dan Kris yang LDR-an (?).

Tiba-tiba Handphone-ku berbunyi. Aigoo, dari Chen!

"Annyeong,"sapaku

"_Ne, annyeong hyung,_"kata Chen

"Ada apa kau menelfon-ku?"tanyaku dengan perasaan yang sangat senang

"_Ani, aku hanya mau menelfon-mu saja hyung. Lagipula, aku sedang dalam waktu free, jadi aku bisa menelfon-mu_,"jelas Chen

"Ohh, begitu. Sekarang kau sedang dimana?"tanyaku

"_Aku sedang ditempat kerja hyung, kalau hyung sendiri?_"

"Aku, aku lagi dirumah Chen-ah,"jawabku

"_Ohh, hyung… Tau gak? Aku sangat merindukan suara hyung…,_"kata Chen yang sukses membuat pipi-ku memerah

"Ehh? Jinjayo? Wae? Kau, kau kan sering mendengar suara-ku Chen,"

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu, boleh aku ganti kata-kata itu dengan, aku merindukan sosokmu hyung?_"

"Ehh, ne, emm, tentu saja boleh…,"

-SKIP-

-5 Hari Kemudian-

(Mianhae waktunya aku cepetin u,u)

Tao POV

Aku menjejakkan kaki-ku di Incheon Airport. Ya, hari ini aku ada di Korea! Ahh, aku sangat bersemangat. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kedatanganku ini pada Kris ge. Hmm, bolehkan aku membuat sedikit kejutan untuknya?

Aku melihat Lay ge yang ada dikerumunan orang-orang yang menunggu kedatangan dari China. Ya, aku memang hanya memberitahu Lay ge tentang kedatanganku ini.

"Lay ge!"panggilku

"Ahh! Tao! Akhirnya kau ada disini!"kata Lay ge senang

"Ne gege! Aku sangat merindukanmu ge,"kataku senang

"Merindukanku atau merindukan, ekhemm, kakakku?"tanya Lay ge sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Aishh, apa-apaan sih gege ini?"balasku malu

"Haha, ne, ne, sudahlah, ayo kita bertemu Kris ge, dia sekarang sedang ada di café-nya,"ajak Lay ge

"Ne, ayo ge!"

-0-

Taksi yang aku dan Lay ge tumpangi pun sampai disebuah café yang kulihat sangat ramai pengunjungnya. Samar-samar aku mendengar beberapa teriakkan yeoja-yeoja. Ahh, kalau aku pergi ke café Kris ge, aku akan sangat akrab dengan teriakkan-teriakkan yeoja itu. Selalu seperti ini.

"Lay hyung! Kau bawa siapa itu?"tanya Kyungsoo hyung ketika aku dan Lay ge memasuki café

Aku memang menutupi kepalaku dengan hoodie yang kukenakan. Jadi orang-orang yang tak melihatku dari dekat tidak akan menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya (?)

"Ahh, ini, ini temanku ditempat kuliah Kyungsoo-ah,"jawab Lay ge

"Ohh, teman hyung tohh… Tapi hyung, lihat saja, tempat-tempat sudah ditempati oleh yeoja-yeoja itu,"kata Kyungsoo hyung terlihat menyesal

"Ohh, begitu ya…,"kata Lay ge

"Oh ya ge! Kalau mau gege masuk kedalam ruang pegawai saja! Kebetulan Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, dan Xiumin hyung sedang ada disana! Bawa saja temanmu itu kedalam ge!"kata Kyungsoo hyung

"Hmm, baiklah, hey, kau mau kedalam?"tanya Lay ge padaku

"Hmm, boleh saja,"balasku

Setelah itu aku mengikuti langkah Lay hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung yang membawaku keruang pegawai. Aku begitu familier dengan ruangan ini. Karena aku memang sering masuk kedalam sini.

Saat didalam ruang pegawai, Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung langsung dengan heboh menyambut Lay ge. Aigoo, mereka itu masih sama saja. Masih tetap heboh.

"Lay hyung, nama temanmu itu siapa?"tanya Kyungsoo hyung

"Hmm, kau bisa bertanya langsung dengannya,"kata Lay ge sambil tersenyum

"Hyung-hyung semua benar-benar tidak tahu aku?"tanyaku membuka suara

"Ehh? Suaranya terlihat familier,"kata Baekhyun hyung

"Dan, hmm, tinggi-nya juga,"kata Chanyeol hyung

"Tinggi tidak bisa menebak, Chanyeollie!"kata Xiumin ge "Lebih tepat perawakannya,"

"Ahh ne, ne, itu benar,"balas Chanyeol hyung sambil nyengir (noh nyengir lagi xD)

"Tapi siapa ya?"

"Aishh, panda, kau benar-benar membuat mereka bingung,"kata Lay ge

"EHH? PANDA?"

"Lay gege!"

"Kyaa! Huang Zi Tao!"

Setelah teriakkan yang membuat telingaku hampir tuli ini, semua namja-namja yang ada diruangan itu, kecuali Lay ge, langsung memelukku. Aigoo…

"Huang Zi Tao! Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau kau akan pulang sekarang, eh?"tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Ehehe, kan biar surprise gitu hyung,"balasku sambil cengengesan

"Aishh, kau ini!"

"Oh ya, apa Kris hyung tau kedatanganmu ini, Tao-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo hyung

"Mana mungkin Kris ge tau kedatangannya! Kalau Kris ge tau, pasti ia yang menjemput Tao, bukan aku,"sela Lay ge sebelum aku menjawab

"Hmm, benar juga,"kata Baekhyun hyung "Oh ya…,"

"Hey! Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Yak! Kris hyung! Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!"kata Chanyeol hyung

"Memang kenapa? Ini kan café milikku, ehh? Kenapa ada kau, Lay-ah? Dan, siapa namja ini?"tanya Kris ge yang kuyakini sedang menunjuk diriku

"Namja ini? Ini kan na…,"

"Chanyeollie!"sela Baekhyun hyung "Maksud Chanyeol, ini itu teman Lay di tempat kuliah!"

"Teman Lay? Kok dia tak pernah datang kerumah kita Lay?"tanya Kris ge

"Dia, dia…,"

"Tapi… tubuhnya terlihat familier, hmm, apa mungkin ia pernah kerumah?"gumam Kris ge "Dan, hoodie itu, aku rasa itu hoodieku yang lama yang kuberikan pada Tao…,"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu memang hoodie lamaku, karena hoodie itu kuberikan stiker panda (?) dibelakangnya,"gumam Kris ge

"Kau hampir ketahuan, Tao-ah,"bisik Baekhyun hyung

"Aish, Tao, sudah mengaku saja,"kata Chanyeol hyung, dengan keras -_-

"Ehh? Apa kaubilang tadi Chanyeol? Tao?"tanya Kris ge

Aishh Chanyeol hyung ini bagaimana -_-. Bukannya berbisik malah mengatakan dengan keras-keras. Baekhyun hyung langsung saja melirik tajam kearahnya.

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan menatap kearah Kris ge. Aku berusaha tersenyum walau yang terhasil hanya cengiran (?).

"Ehh, emm, ha, halo Kris ge,"kataku gugup

Kris ge terlihat tidak percaya ketika melihatku. Aku dapat mendengar Baekhyun hyung yang sedang menegur Chanyeol hyung dibelakangku. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hyung, Xiumin ge dan Lay ge hanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukang Kris ge.

"Aishh, sudah kuduga ini kau, Huang Zi Tao,"bisik Kris ge ditelingaku

"Ehehe, du bui qi, Kris ge,"

"Kyungsoo hyung… Yakk! Kris hyung! Jangan menghalangi jalan!"teriak seseorang

Kris ge langsung melepas pelukkannya dan berbalik kearah teriakkan itu berasal. Kris ge pasti memasang death gleare andalannya, karena orang itu hanya cengengesan (?) ketika Kris berbalik menghadapnya.

"Siapa yang menghalangi jalan, eoh? Jelas-jelas masih ada jalan disampingku ini!"balas Kris ge

"Kai kan memang penglihatannya rada-rada hyung,"kata Kyungsoo hyung

"Ehh? Aishh hyung jahat sekali padakuu,"kata namja itu sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo hyung

"Siapa yang kau bilang jahat, eoh?"

"Ani, bukan siapa-siapa,"balas Kai "Oh ya, namja yang dipeluk Kris hyung tadi siapa hyung?"

"Namanya panda,"balas Kyungsoo hyung sambil tertawa kecil

"Yak! Kyungsoo hyung! Namaku bukan panda! Namaku Huang Zi Tao!"protesku

"Ahaha, mian panda,"balas Kyungsoo hyung

"Ohh, jadi ini namjachingu Kris hyung ya…,"gumam Kai "Kenalkan, namaku Kim Jong In, kau bisa memanggilku Kai,"

"Emm, ne, namaku Huang Zi Tao,"balasku sambil tersenyum

"Tao hyung, aku salut padamu,"kata namja itu, Kai

"Salut? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa bertahan dengan Kris hyung yang kerjaannya men-jitak (?) kepala orang itu terus,"kata Kai (sok) polos

PLETAK!

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Jong In?!"bentak Kris ge

"Aishh, sakit hyuuunggg,"keluh Kai "Tuh kan, benar apa kataku, Tao hyung! Kris ge ini memang sangat suka menjitak kepala seseorang!"

"Ehh? Jinjayo? Gege, kau tidak boleh seperti itu,"kataku, polos

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata-nya!"

"Oh ya, Kris hyung itu juga suka marah-marah, lalu, hati-hati saja hyung…,"

"Yakk! Kai! Jangan kotori (?) pikiran panda-ku! Sudahlah Tao, ayo keruangan-ku,"ajak Kris ge sambil menarik tanganku

Saat ada diluar, beberapa yeoja terlihat kaget melihatku. Aigoo, apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku juga punya penggemar disini? (Tao… -_-)

Author POV

"Aishh, kenapa Kris hyung malah membawa Tao keruangannya? Padahal aku masih kangen padanya…,"kata Baekhyun sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya

Dengan jahilnya, Chanyeol mencubit pout-an (?) Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan memasang wajah… kesal? Malu? Entahlah.

"Aishh, apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol,"

"Hehe, lagian kau terlihat imut sekali hyung, jadi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan hal tadi, ehehe,"balas Chanyeol dengan alasan yang… membuat pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah

"Sudah-sudah, cepat kembali kedepan, layani pengunjung,"kata Xiumin

"Tapi kan semua pengunjung sudah dilayani, Xiumin hyung,"

"Sudah, tidak ada alasan! Cepat kembali kedepan sana! Terutama kau, Kyungsoo-ah!"balas Xiumin

"Aishh, ne, ne, arraseo,"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kembali ke tempat mereka bekerja. Kyungsoo buru-buru kembali ke tempat ia memasak, diikuti oleh Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti-ku, eoh?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Ehh? Siapa yang mengikuti-mu hyung? Aku hanya mau stand by di sana, jadi aku bisa langsung mengantarkan pesanan,"balas Kai, berbohong

"Aishh, memang aku tak tau maksud-mu?"

"Memang apa maksud-ku? Eumm?"

"Lupakan saja,"

-TBC-

Yap. Part 4 cukup sampai sini dulu (?). Next Part akan kuusakan post secepatnya. Pay pay. :D Oh ya, mian kalau part ini gaje. x_x otakku sedang buntu sekali x_x


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: EXO

Pair: All EXO Official Pair

Support Cast: Akan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut (?)

Genre: Romance (maybe) ; Friendship

Rating: G

Length: Continue

Note: Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di-chap kemarin :D Sekarang aku mau bales review kalian yaa :D

**kimhyunshi: ku repost karena dihapus lagi sama ffn -_- Ne gomawoo :D *hug back***

**golden13: Haha, ne Kai emang sama DO xD lay sama suho baik-baik aja kok .-. tapi mereka lagi bulan madu (?) jadi ga muncul dulu xP**

**acidcid: Ren itu… tunangan-ku #plakk *digeplakFans-nyaRen ayo apa yaa maksud kalimat Sehun? :p Ne ini udah lanjut xD**

**kurous: Makasih udah bilang FF aku bagus :D sebenernya aku mau kirim lewat screenplays… tapi aku ga tau cara-nya (?) *plakk chingu bisa jelasin cara kirim lewat screenplays? PM aja ya kalau bisa, tolongin akuuu u,u**

**Hyegun EXotics: Ini udah dilanjut, lama ga? . ? Mereka ga pacaran u,u tapi mereka saling punya 'perasaan' satu sama lain, Cuma mereka aja yang agak lemot (?) jadi ga pacaran dehh u,u Iyaa BaekYeol moment-nya aku usahain banyakkin kokk :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Chingu, aku bales review kamu disatuin yaa :D Suho berantem sama… udah tau kan? :D Kyungkyung (?) itu mimpi… ya begitulah (?) Nahloh ayo siapa tu orang? O.o *muka misterius* Ren ga ada hubungan ama hunkai, Ren ada hubungan-nya sama akuuu xD *ditendang Hehe iyaa, aku ga tahan bikin duijjang naga itu lama-lama kepisah ama panda soalnya x_x *ketauan TaoRis shipper* HunKai? Mereka idup udah berapa lama ya? Author sendiri ga tau .-. *plakk **

Gomawo yang sudah nge-review. Sekali lagi gomawo xD

-0-

Author POV

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Kris memutuskan untuk menutup café-nya dengan cepat. Kenapa? Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu-nya dengan panda-nya itu? Ia sudah sangat merindukkan Tao, dan ingin menjalani waktu-nya bersama panda kecil kesayangannya itu. Sepuas-nya.

"Sudah ya, Xiumin hyung, kuserahkan kunci café pada-mu. Jangan lupa kunci café dan bawa kunci itu pulang, jaga kunci itu baik-baik,"pesan Kris

"Ne Kris, aku akan menjaga-nya,"balas Xiumin

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya, ayo Tao,"

"Ne gege, pay pay gege, Kai, Sehun,"kata Tao sambil memberikan senyuman manis-nya

"Ne, pay pay Tao,"

"Pay pay Tao hyuunggg,"

Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao keluar dari café. Tampak-nya ia sangat tidak sabar untuk berduaan dengan Tao-nya itu. Aigoo…

Kyungsoo POV

Aku menyapu lantai café. Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat-ku resah sampai saat ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertabrakkan dengan seorang namja-atau yeoja? Entahlah- saat sedang berbelanja bersama Suho hyung. Saat itu Suho hyung sedang mencari bahan masakkan dan aku sedang melihat-lihat es krim. Saat bertabrakkan itu, aku langsung meminta maaf. Tapi namja itu langsung memegang tangan-ku dan berbisik di-telinga-ku.

"_Kau sedang berbahagia ne? Siap-siap saja, kebahagiaan-mu itu akan segera kurenggut secepat-nya, peringat-kan Kai-mu,_"bisik namja itu

Setelah membisi-ku kata-kata seperti itu. Namja itu dengan cepat menghilang entah kemana. Kukira itu mimpi. Tapi…

"Kyungie Hyuungggg,"

Aku terkaget ketika sepasang tangan hangat milik Kai memeluk pinggang-ku. Wajah-ku langsung memerah karena-nya.

"Kyungkyung hyung, pulang yukkk,"ajak Kai

"Kyungkyung?"tanyaku heran

"Ne, itu panggilan baru-ku untuk-mu, bagus tidak hyung?"tanya Kai sambil tersenyum polos (?)

"Hmm, ne, terserah-mu lah,"balas-ku

"Aishh, Kyung hyunggg, ayo pulang…,"rengek Kai

"Sebentar dulu, Kai-ah. Aku belum selesai menyapu,"kata-ku

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Kyung hyung sampai selesai menyapu. Cepat selesai-kan hyung!"kata Kai

"Ne, sudah sana tunggu dulu, sebentar lagi aku selesai,"balasku

Kai langsung melangkahkan kaki-nya ke kursi yang berada di dekat-ku. Aku menyapu sambil terus memikirkan omongan namja yang kutabrak itu. Aishh, kenapa perasaan-ku jadi buruk begini? Huft…

HunHan Side

Luhan POV

"Sehunnie…,"panggil-ku

"Ne, ada apa hyung?"tanya Sehun

"Pulang yuk, hari sudah sore,"ajakku

"Ne, sebentar hyung, aku tinggal memasukkan piring ini ke-rak,"kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Hmm, baiklah,"balas-ku "Sehunnie tidak pulang dengan Kai?"

"Ani, mana mungkin aku pulang dengan Kai hyung. Kai hyung pasti pulang dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Dan aku pulang dengan-mu, Lulu hyung,"

"Ehh? Tapi-kan arah rumah kita berbeda, Sehun-ah,"kata Luhan "Nanti kau kemalaman sampai rumah,"

"Tak mungkin kemalaman hyung, jarak rumah-mu dengan rumah-ku tidak jauh,"balas Sehun "Nah, pekerjaan-ku sudah selesai. Kajja kita pulang hyung!"

Sehun menggenggam tangan-ku. Kami sudah berganti baju sedaritadi jadi bisa langsung pulang. Saat sedang berjalan, aku melihat Kai yang memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Omona, manis sekali mereka…

"Kau lihat apa hyung?"tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti arah pandangan-ku "Ahh… Jadi kau memperhatikan Kai hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung, eoh? Apa kau mau kupeluk dari belakang seperti itu?"

"Ehh, aniyo! Aku hanya berfikir, mereka manis sekali. Sudah itu saja, bukan berarti aku mau dipeluk seperti ituu,"kataku dengan wajah memerah

"Haha, tak apa hyung kalau kau mau dipeluk seperti itu. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya,"kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya

"Yakk! Sudahlah Sehunnie! Jangan berfikir macam-macam! Ayo cepat kita pulang!"

TaoRis side

Author POV

"Baby panda, kau ingin kemana?"tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao dengan penuh sayang

"Umm, Tao ingin ke taman bermain ge, tapi…, tidak dehh, kemarin aku baru saja ke taman bermain di China,"kata Tao "Umm, Tao ingin ke restoran waktu itu ge, waktu terakhir kali aku kesini, restoran dekat sungai itu ge,"

"Ahh, restoran dekat Sungai Han, umm?"tanya Kris ge "Kau memang mau makan apa disana, baby panda?"

"Tao tidak tau ge, nanti saja lihat disana,"kata Tao "Ayo gee, cepat kita kesana! Gege mau kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja gege mau, Tao. Kemana-pun Tao mau pergi selama di Korea, gege pasti mau,"kata Kris sambil tersenyum sayang

"Yeyy, gege memang yang terbaik!"kata Tao senang sambil memeluk namja tiang listrik (?) disamping-nya itu

Kris mengusap rambut Tao dengan penuh sayang. Aigoo, apakah namja bermata panda ini tau betapa Kris merindukan diri-nya?

Couple yang sedang memancarkan aura lovey-dovey (?) itu tidak menyadari. Bahwa ada seseorang yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka. Seseorang yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hmm, seperti-nya dua orang namja itu juga bisa kujadikan target. Mereka terlihat menarik. Dan aku juga sudah bosan terus bermain dengan KaiSoo serta HunHan, hmm…,"

TBC  
HAHAHA. *Author ketawa nista* Pendek sangat kan? Maaf bagi readers yang nge-request biar BaekYeol moment dibanyakkin, aku ga bisa penuhin permintaannya soal-nya aku lagi kena writer block -,- Pas nulis Part ini, aku juga lagi nerusin cerita Love sama Hurt .-. Buat Jealous? itu… entahlah. Aku belum dapet ide. Tapi mudah-mudahan aku bisa publish secepat-nya. Gomawo buat yang udah baca Fanfic aku xD *bowbarengLeeSooman(?)*


	6. Chapter 6

Cast: EXO

Pair: All EXO Official Pair

Support Cast: Akan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut (?)

Genre: Romance (maybe) ; Friendship

Rating: T

Length: Continue

-0-

BaekYeol side

Author POV

"Baekhyunnie hyuungg,"panggil Chanyeol

"Ne? Waeyo, Yeollie-ah?"tanya Baekhyun

"Ani, kau imut sekali, hyung,"kata Chanyeol polos

BLUSH. Pipi Baekhyun dengan sukses memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Entah Chanyeol sadar atau tidak dengan pernyataan-nya itu.

"Ehh, apa maksud-mu sih Yeollie,"balas Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah-nya

"Hehe, benar deh hyung, bahkan kau lebih imut daripada Tao panda-nya Kris hyung,"kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar (?)

Pipi Baekhyun bertambah merah ketika mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Bahkan mungkin pipi-nya sudah lebih merah dari tomat sekarang.

"Ehh, Baekkie hyung, nanti hari minggu kita jalan-jalan lagi yaaa,"

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?"tanya Baekhyun

"Emm, kerumah hantu saja bagaimana hyung?"

"Rumah hantu? Ayoo!"kata Baekhyun bersemangat

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kris hyung dan Tao, hyung?"usul Chanyeol

"Kris hyung sih tidak apa… Tapi Tao? Aigoo, jangan Yeollie, kau sudah tau kan, Tao itu sangat takut hantu,"

"Ishh, aku tau kok hyung! Kan ada Kris hyung, jadi nanti akan terjadi TaoRis moment, terus nanti kita foto dan jual di internet deh (?),"balas Chanyeol dengan muka (sok) polos-nya

"Ehh benar juga yaa, kau pintar, Yeollie-ah!"kata Baekhyun senang "Tapi… orang-orang kan tidak mengenal Kris dan Tao, kalau tidak ada yang mau beli bagaimana?"

"Pasti ada yang mau beli kok hyung! Kan pengunjung café kita juga ada yang fujoshi! Lalu meng-shipper kan TaoRis!"kata Chanyeol bersemangat

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah-mu sajalah,"balas Baekhyun

"Yeyy! Kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu Kris hyung! Nanti hyung akan kujemput jam 9 pagi, arraseo?"

"Ne, ne,"

-0-

TaoRis side

Kris POV

Entah hanya perasaan-ku saja, atau memang benar ada-nya, seperti-nya ada seseorang yang mengawasi aku dan panda-ku jalan-jalan sedari tadi. Perasaan-ku tak enak karena-nya.

"Tao-ah, kau merasakan sesuatu tidak?"tanya-ku

"Sesuatu? Tidak ge, memang kenapa?"tanya Tao dengan tatapan mata-nya yang polos

"Emm, ani, gege hanya bertanya saja,"balas-ku

Tao hanya menganggukan kepala-nya lalu melanjut-kan memakan es krim-nya. Es krim? Ya, tadi ditengah jalan ia melihat tukang es krim dan langsung merengek meminta-nya kepada-ku. Aigoo, panda-ku ini. Neomu kyeopta.

-0-

Author POV

Dirumah KaiHun, terlihat Kai dan Sehun yang memasang wajah serius. Mereka terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Ren sudah kembali dan seperti-nya.. ia akan kembali melakukan seperti yang dulu-dulu lagi,"kata Sehun cemas

"Aku tau… Sehun-ah,"balas Kai "Aku sendiri pusing memikirkannya,"

"Semua-nya sia-sia saja hyung, kenapa kita harus bereinkarnasi kalau hasil-nya akan selalu sama? Kita sama sekali tidak bisa memiliki, aku tidak bisa memiliki Luhan hyung, salah satu diantara kami pasti akan pergi,"kata Sehun

"Ne, aku tau, Sehun-ah. Tapi.. entah kenapa aku merasakan Ren menemukan target baru,"kata Kai

"Target baru? Siapa? Jangan sampai ia menyentuh Kris hyung, Tao hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, ataupun Xiumin hyung dan Chen-ssi!"

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau target baru-nya adalah Kris hyung dan Tao hyung?"kata Kai panik "Entahlah.. aku bisa merasakan-nya, Sehun-ah. Ia, ia tengah bersenang-senang sekarang, ia senang karena menemukan target baru lagi. Ia sudah bosan terus bermain dengan kita,"

-0-

-SuDo House-

"Annyeong, aku pulang!"kata Kyungsoo begitu sampai didalam rumah-nya

"Ehh? Suho hyung belum pulang ya? Oh iya, dia kan kerja sampai malam, aku lupa,"kata Kyungsoo sambil senyam-senyum sendiri (?)

Kyungsoo lalu menaruh tas-nya didalam kamar-nya. Ia merasakan perut-nya sudah berdemo (?) karena kelaparan. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk memasak ramyun untuk diri-nya sendiri.

Saat memasak, Kyungsoo menyenandungkan lagu favorit-nya. Memang itu kebiasaannya kalau memasak. Menyenandungkan lagu favorit-nya.

"Yeyy! Akhir-nya jadi! Aku sudah sangat lapar!"kata Kyungsoo senang

_Ting tong ting tong_ (?)

"Aishh, apa lagi itu? Tak tau kalau orang sedang lapar ya?"rutuk Kyungsoo kesal

Ia meninggalkan ramyun-nya di meja, lalu buru-buru menghampiri pintu dan membuka-nya. Tapi.. kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa?

"Aish! Orang iseng! Membuang-buang waktu-ku saja!"kata Kyungsoo sebal

Sebelum menutup pintu, tatapan mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada sebuah amplop yang ada didepan pintu-nya. Karena penasaran, ia meraih amplop itu.

"Tidak apa kan jika aku membuka-nya?"gumam Kyungsoo

Lalu, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka amplop itu. Ternyata ada surat didalam-nya.

_Hemm, masih belum bilang apa-apa pada Kai-mu, eoh? Yah, tidak apa sih. Kuyakin ia juga sudah tau kalau aku sudah kembali. Ohh ya, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat-ku? Padahal aku sudah memasukkan mimpi-mimpi untuk perkenalan-ku pada awal-nya. Tapi kuyakin yang kau ingat hanya Kai disana. Jadi kau tidak mengingat wajah-ku, kan? Oh ya. Bilang hati-hati pada namja tinggi dan namja bermata panda itu. Bilang pada mereka untuk waspada. Mungkin, sebentar lagi akan ada bahaya yang datang pada mereka_

Kyungsoo terdiam membaca surat itu. Apakah.. surat ini ditujukkan untuk diri-nya? Dan.. namja tinggi? Namja bermata panda?

"Kris hyung, dan Tao? Apa hubungannya dengan mereka?"

-0-

Suho POV

Aishh, aku mimpi apa semalam bisa bertemu dengan namja itu lagi? Mana aku harus terjebak dengannya seharian ini!

"Hey! Namja pendek!"

"Yakk! Aku punya nama! Nama-ku Suho! Bukan namja pendek! Dasar namja aneh!"

"Aku juga bukan namja aneh! Nama-ku Lay!"

Kami saling bertatapan tajam. Namja dihadapan-ku ini adalah pegawai baru dikantor-ku. Dan sial-nya, akulah yang harus mengajarkannya tentang segala hal tentang pekerjaan-nya.

"Kenapa sih harus aku yang mengajari-mu? Aishh…,"keluh-ku kesal

"Ya sudah sana kalau kau tidak mau mengajari-ku pulang saja! Aku juga tidak mau diajari namja pendek seperti-mu!"

"Yak! Aku lebih tidak mau lagi mengajari namja abnormal seperti-mu! Kalau aku bisa pulang lebih baik aku pulang! Tapi aku tidak mungkin melanggar perintah bos-ku dan jam segini bus yang biasa kunaikki itu sudah tidak ada! Puas kau?"balasku kesal

Namja dihadapan-ku ini terdiam mendengar perkataan-ku. Aku sibuk mengatur nafas setelah mencurahkan isi hati-ku (?) tadi.

"Mianhae…,"gumam namja itu

"Ehh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar,"

"Mianhae! Maafkan aku telah membuat-mu tidak bisa pulang seperti ini, maaf,"kata namja itu

"Ehh.. tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan salah-mu juga,"balas-ku

"Ini salah-ku, aku yang kurang cepat belajar sehingga membuat-mu terpaksa mengajari-ku sampai malam begini,"kata-nya "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku akan mengantarkan-mu pulang,"

"Ehh? Tapi…,"

"Tidak ada kata tapi,"

Namja itu menarik tangan-ku. Aku ditarik oleh-nya keparkiran. Aishh… namja ini!

-TBC-

Yeyy disini ada SuLay dan BaekYeol yeyy .-. Oh iya, aku bingung. SuLay itu mana yang seme mana yang uke? =_= Di chapter ini aku bikin Lay kayak seme, terus Suho kayak uke, tapi mungkin bakal berubah .-. Readers mau-nya SuLay atau LayHo? Oh iya, aku juga pingin bikin FF baru. Aku mau nanya, cast-nya mending HunHan atau BaekYeol? Vote ya .-.

Oh ya, gomawo buat **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, kimhyunshi, acidcid, Hyegun EXotics, **sama **Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O **karena udah review di part sebelum-nya. Review lagi ne? Gomawo *bow*


End file.
